DayDreams
by Ascension to Hell
Summary: He can't resist any more. He has to make it happen. Naruto and Sasuke Yaoi.


**DayDreams**

For Katie.

I don't own Naruto, more's the pity.

Naruto drew the curtains slowly, his eyes lingering on a point down the street as the drapes met. He sighed in disgust as he walked to the door and unlocked it.  
_If only it had worked, I wouldn't be doing this again  
_

He sat on the bed facing the door and steadied his breathing. For a whole minute he stayed still, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes shut in concentration, making himself go through with it. He knew he'd never be able to avoid it for long.

A light knock on the door tightened his muscles, he forced himself to relax and concentrate as he stood quickly and opened the door.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto" A velvet voice replied, taking in the blonde haired boys appearance - a tight fitting black t-shirt over a very dark purple pair of silk boxers and under a horribly eager face, "You look very good"

"Thank you, would you like to come in?"

"It's why I'm here" The sharp, red-tinged eyes didn't miss the ever so slight wince across Naruto's features at the meanings behind those words. His eyes trailed down his body once more as he swept past and sat on the bed. "Are you going to close the door or have you invited others?"

Naruto glanced down the hall, making sure no one had spotted Sasuke's sudden arrival, and then quickly shut the door. He stared at the wood for a few seconds, not daring to look around at the sound of moving cloth. His eyes closed as he felt hands on his back, slowly sliding down to his hips and around. Naruto's throbbing erection was sticking straight out in front of him and pushing his boxers away from his waist so when Sasuke closed the gap between their bodies he could see straight down the gap and onto the rigid flesh.

Naruto moved his hands off the door and pulled away from the marble hard chest behind him. He turned, deliberately looking at the bed, noticing the lack of clothes and wondering where they'd gone as clearly Sasuke was naked although he had yet to let himself look at the chiselled shinobi he had known for so long.

He slid his shirt off his chest and dropped his boxers, throwning them onto the floor as he turned to face his soon-to-be lover. Sasuke was lazily leant against the wall by the door, appraising Naruto's body once more as his own screamed out to Naruto's libido. His own erection, smaller but smoother than Naruto's, was resting upwards, hiding his belly button.

When Sasuke saw Naruto standing ready he stood straight, his dick falling forward slightly, and casually moved to the bed. He lay down and pulled on Naruto's tensed hand, bringing him forward in front of Sasuke's face.

"This isn't exactly a first for both of us you know. You want this exactly the same as I do, stop worrying and enjoy it" Sasuke whispered loudly, his eyes never moving above Naruto's stomach, before sinking forward to kiss the end of Naruto's penis. A drop of pre-cum slid across his nose as he ducked his head down to slide his tongue down Naruto's length. An animal purring came from his chest as he grasped with his hands and fed the full length down his throat, closing his lips only when Naruto's balls rested on his chin.

Naruto remained motionless, his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. This feeling was amazing, the way he flicked his tongue from side to side under his bellend, and the fact it was Sasuke's tongue doing the flicking. But if he looked down at the head moving backwards and forwards on his member he knew all he'd be able to think about was the lie this whole thing was.

He couldn't keep himself under control any longer, the feeling spreading from his groin was too strong. He gripped the side's of Sasuke's head and jerked himself forward, scraping his ball skin against Sasuke's teeth in delightful pain, as he felt those balls contract and shoot directly into Sasuke's stomach. His legs felt weak and bent easily as Sasuke grabbed his thighs and pulled him over onto the bed. He felt his back scratch against the fabric of his sheets as Sasuke gripped his ankles and raised them above his head, exposing his flaccid dripping dick and sweaty arse.  
Sasuke hadn't gotten any softer and Naruto could see his straight and rigid cock angling towards his anal ring. Right before he expected to feel his anus speared Sasuke paused...

"No, that would hurt too much." He searched the room quickly looking for a lubricant but couldn't see one "You planned this out and forgot anal lube? You really are a dobe"

Naruto started to look around as well, in a vain hope that the other's look had missed something. He had got half way around the room when he heard a soft chuckle above him.

"Got it!" Sasuke said excitedly before smacking his hand down onto Naruto's stomach, sweeping the come that had still leaked out of Naruto's dick after it had left Sasuke's mouth into his other hand and then smearing it around and inside Naruto's anus. He gasped as the smooth fingers probed inside him but had barely got used to the feeling beforfe they were removed and replaced by something much thicker and longer. Sasuke pushed in quickly once he'd felt the head get past Naruto's sphincter, pumping from base to tip inside Naruto's intestine.

The full body feeling of being filled by Sasuke was rapidly dissolving Naruto's brain, making him forgot the lie and believe all this was real. His dick rose from his stomach once more as his prostate was smacked by Sasuke's bellend repeatedly and was instantly grabbed by Sasuke's hand. He pumped furiously for a few seconds before Naruto came again, too overcome by the dual pleasures and the roughness of Sasuke's pumping. Naruto's anal ring contracted as he came, holding Sasuke's dick in place. Sasuke pulled himself out roughly, nearly coming himself as he pulled his end out of that tight hole. He didn't waste time, jumping over and down to stradle Naruto's chest and jerking himself furiously until white goo spat from his end all over Naruto's face.

Naruto felt the liquid slowly slide down his cheeks towards the pillows. He burst into tears as the full weight of what he'd done fell down on him. He felt true hatred for himself, that he had lowered himself to it for his own pleasure. If only the priest could have stopped him being this. He brought his hands together, weeping the dispersal. The transformed clone vanished from his chest.

He could feel the memories spreading into his mind  
_appearing in the hall  
checking to see no one was around  
transforming into Sasuke  
knocking on the door_

_acting out how Naruto so wanted Sasuke to act_

He cradled his head in his hands until the disgust passed. Picking himself he finished his now weekly ritual and changed his sheets, mopping up any of his sperm the fake sasuke's mouth had missed. Pulling his boxers on again he moved to the window and peaked through the curtains into Sasuke's bedroom 4 doors down on the opposite side of the street. He hadn't woken yet and Naruto could see his chest expanding and shrinking under Sakura's hand as he slept.

The sun spilled over Hokage mountain and Naruto sighed as another day began, a day inevitably filled with dreams he would soon act out. How he hated and loved those day dreams.


End file.
